Deidara I BEAT YOU! Ha!
by AkatsukiBalla
Summary: Well kinda a cont. of I'm so Better Than Deidara. Itachi just doesnt like to lose and cant stand it, so what better to do than see what the compitition holds.Oh and hidan wants to see to! ItaxDei yaoi LEMON. Hidan and a popup entry!


**AN: OK! OK! This is the second installment of I'm so Better Than Deidara. Anayways Enjoy!**

* * *

"That 2-cent whore Deidara where the hell is he?" Itachi growled.

"Um… Itachi maybe he is in his room." Hidan mumbled.

"If he's not in there Hidan-"

"If he is you have to have very kinky sex with me."Hidan smirked.

It was silent for a moment as they walked down the hall towards Deidara's room.

"Well?"

"Sounds sexy." Itachi purred from behind him grinning sexily.

"Well Mr. High and Mighty do ya like it up the ass or…"

"Hmph surprise me! Oh look we're here." Itachi interrupted rudely putting his hands on the door.

"Ah… I…"

Itachi put his hands on the door. "Hidan." He whispered motioning for him to do the same.

"Wha…?" Hidan gaped hearing the shower going and very loud moaning. "Didn't Sasori leave?"

"Uugh damn that bitch I wont let him out jack me!" Itachi barged into the unsuspecting artist's room and into his bathroom.

"Ugh, Ahhh …**Itachi**? What the hell?" Deidara stared in disbelief as the Uchiha prodigy looked at him angrily.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Wha-"

"Shut up you think you're the shit huh? Hidan get your ass in here!"

"Hidan clumsily walked in the room glancing at them before slowly averting his eyes to the floor."Hey Deidara what's the fuck up?"

"Shut up Hidan," Itachi glared at him, "Tell us Hidan, who is better."

"Itachi I don't think…what are you talking about anyway?"

"As you know we are ukes, therefore it is only reasonable we find out who is better."

"How the fuck are we going to find that out?"Hidan gulped and poor Deidara stared wide eyed.

"Fuck each other Duh!" Itachi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deidara and Hidan blinked in unison. Itachi grabbed the first one closest to him and pressed his lips tightly against theirs.

Deidara let out a muffled yelp.

"Itachi…suppose-"

"Hidan kinky sex remembers! Now's your chance are you gonna let it pass?" Itachi murmured against Deidara's lips diving for another kiss.

Deidara glanced at Hidan before staring confusedly at Itachi. The blond nudged the prodigy slightly back to gasp for air not to mention his back had started to ache from having to lean over the deep tub edge.

"What the hell Itachi, un? What is your problem?"Deidara wheezed.

"Itachi looks like you almost sucked the breath outta him!"Hidan grinned slyly as Itachi motioned him forward.

"Deidara are you ok with this?"Hidan murmured lips brushing over Itachi's shoulder.

"Eh? What do you think? You barge into my room while I'm in the shower… busy!"Deidara blushed when Itachi and Hidan shared a knowing look "Than Itachi wants to start kissin' on me and you…you both… well what do you think?" He babbled breathlessly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Itachi asked scratching his head.

"No, un"

Hidan moved from behind Itachi licking his lips walking slowly towards a near shaking Deidara.

"You know Dei-chan," Hidan brushed his lips against Deidara's,

"you want this as much as we do."He pressed his lips against Deidara then groped him and stepped back.

"Deidara don't you want to go someplace more … comfortable?" Deidara nodded as Itachi grabbed him helping him out the shower.

Hidan was already out the door.

"Arigato, Itachi!" Deidara mumbled as Itachi helped him dry off.

"Hurry UP!'' a whine from the next room rang. Itachi sighed as they walked out the bathroom.

"Hidan…_how_?" Itachi stared.

"That was quick, un!" Deidara perked up.

"Yea I'm the sexiest thing you have ever laid eyes on but enough about me; we can do that later."

Deidara mesmerized climbed on the bed and onto Hidan lap. Itachi sat at the edge of the bed and started to undress himself.

"Dei-chan" Hidan sighed out letting the blondes tongue in.

Itachi looked over his shoulder observing the makeout session for about two minutes before pulling them apart.

"Hey man, one at a time please!" Hidan grinned. "Dei-chan do you want pleasure? Pain? Tell me."

"Give me… some… thing… please" the artist couldn't come in to contact with his creative side at the moment.

"Fine. Hidan you heard him." Itachi and Hidan surrounded him.

"You guys are like sharks!" Deidara giggled out noticing the predatory gazes.

"Fuck you almost killed the mood Deidara !"

"Could it at least be something other than a …shark?" Itachi closed his eyes at the memories… ah the memories.

"Heh… sorry thinking of Kisame-danna."Deidara chuckled nervously.

"Ah hell you killed the mood. I'm outta here later." Hidan put his clothes on and on the way out threw over his shoulder darkly "I will get my kinky sex and there will be blood prepare yourselves." He slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not leaving to till I find out why you are such a good fuck!" Itachi jumped on the slightly more feminine man earning a startled yelped.

Itachi continued his assault down the fair neck and chest till he got to Deidara's erection. Deidara moaned as the Uchiha took him in his mouth.

_'Damn did this man have skills with his tongue_ _or __what!__'_ Deidara moaned loudly as Itachi massaged his balls. He was so close to release but and Itachi knew as soon as Deidara grabbed a fistful of his hair.

As Itachi raised his head he whispered, "Do you want to be on top?"

Deidara shook his head and blushed as Itachi spread his legs positioning himself in front of pure hotness.

"Damn I almost forgot."Itachi shuffled his body to a new position licking his dry lips. "Before I do this are you clean down here?"Itachi licked one of Deidara's ass cheek.

"I ….Uh! Yea! But you….ohh ah!"Deidara gasped thrashing for awhile as Itachi's wet muscle browsed his insides.

"Better!" Itachi exclaimed positioning himself again sliding into a much slicker Deidara. Itachi wasted not time in moving at a "pleasurable" pace to suit Deidara and himself.

_'__He…He really is ah…good!__'_ Itachi started get excited and began to jack off a very hard Deidara. '_Him and Kisame instead of Akatsuki we should change our name to BD'_ Itachi threw his head back and moaned in sync with a flushed Deidara.

"Itachi…un… don't stop! Please go harder!" He writhes and groaned out.

"Dei…. I'm c-"Itachi quickened his pace.

"Me too I'm….so….close!"Deidara closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm.."

"Ugh!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The door slammed open.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Three screams rang through the hideout one out of horror and two out of ecstasy causing one huge satisfied grin.

"TOBI! GET THE-" The door banged shut.

"Hidan-senpai , **TOLD TOBI TO DO IT BECAUSE HE IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!**"

As soon as Deidara was going to say something he stopped at the intense gaze the sharigan user was giving him.

"Dei-chan your good but not as good as me." Itachi rolled off him wiping himself off with the sheet before putting his clothes on.

"We'll talk later."Itachi winked leaving a dazed Deidara on the bed.

Later that night

"Kisame!" Itachi squealed.

"Huh?"

"**I AM SO BETTER THAN DEIDARA! HA!"**

* * *

**An: Alright please drop a review! Oh yeah and if you have a request pm me and ill make one for ya!**


End file.
